


Sweetpea

by theSapphireSky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: She knew they were tailing her. Daddy had taught her how to find them and these ones were particularly stupid, not even trying to be subtle. Their stances were clearly government. She could easily give them the slip. But tonight she just didn’t have the energy.She hugged her knees. Sniffling, she tried not to cry. But a few tears fell anyway and she hiccuped a sob, burying her face in her knees. Her small shoulders shook as she cried, out of heartache and exhaustion.





	Sweetpea

_Baby Sparrow has flown the nest._

Mycroft blinked blearily at the notification on his phone. It took a moment for the meaning to sink in and then he was scrambling out of bed.

He pressed a button on his phone and slapped it to his ear as he rushed down the stairs. “Where is she?” He barked.

“She slipped through security at Marylebone. Lancelot and Percival have sights on her. Gwaine is waiting at Hyde Park with a car. Permission to intercept?”

Mycroft ran through the route she was taking. “No. Keep your distance, but under no circumstances lose her. Understood?” It was not a question. The agent on the other end replied with grave affirmation.

“Yes, sir.”

Mycroft ended the call and grabbed his coat before storming out into the dark London night.

oOo

She knew they were tailing her. Daddy had taught her how to find them and these ones were particularly stupid, not even trying to be subtle. Their stances were clearly government. She could easily give them the slip. But tonight she just didn’t have the energy.

The tube was nearly empty this time of night, aside from her two tails and a couple slobbering over one another at the other end.

She hugged her knees. Sniffling, she tried not to cry. But a few tears fell anyway and she hiccuped a sob, burying her face in her knees. Her small shoulders shook as she cried, out of heartache and exhaustion.

She didn’t realise she had missed the train stopping and the voice calling out that they had arrived at Green Park until someone tapped her head.

She lifted her head. Kneeling in front of her, in his pyjamas under his trench coat, was Uncle Mycroft. And he was frowning.

Her bottom lip trembled and she burst into a fresh wave of tears before she uncurled and lunged at him, her little arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

He sighed heavily and lifted her up. She cried into his collar as he carried her out onto the platform and up onto the street where his personal car was idling. One of the tails had picked up her Hello Kitty go-bag and set it on the floor by her feet.

Mycroft slid behind the wheel and pulled away from the curb. “Let’s bring you home.”

oOo

Opening the back door, he leaned down and hefted her into his arms, her sobs having faded to soft sniffles, and carried her into the entryway of 221 Baker Street.

He quietly made his way up the stairs where Gwaine was waiting, having relayed the message of the package’s retrieval to Sherlock and Molly.

“You are relieved for the night,” Mycroft commanded softly.

Gwaine nodded. He cast a fond eye at the sheepish little girl and bid them both a good night.

Mycroft set her down and crouched down at her eye level. “Your mummy and daddy love you. Never forget that. But you scared them very much tonight, and often people will react angrily or loudly when they are scared. Okay?”

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling again. But she lifted her chin and tried to be brave. Mycroft smiled at her and stood, holding out his hand in a show of support. She slipped her tiny hand in his and they faced the door together.

oOo

She knew she was in a heap of trouble. Daddy would be so angry and Mummy would be, too. They would frown and yell and it would be horrible! She could hear their muffled voices on the other side of the door and sucked in a deep breath.

Uncle Mycroft pushed the door open and they stepped inside.

Mummy and Daddy were standing in the middle of the room in their pyjamas, holding each other and Daddy was saying something quietly to Mummy. They immediately turned toward the door when Uncle Mycroft cleared his throat.

She gulped loudly and could see how worried they had been, how scared she had made them. Daddy was wide-eyed and panicked and Mummy was pale with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her own eyes filled with more tears and she ran toward them.

“Mummy! Daddy!”

Daddy knelt down and opened his arms. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. He picked her up and Mummy wrapped her arms around them both.

“I’m sorry,” she wept. “I’m so sorry!”

Uncle Mycroft shared a look with Daddy over her head and left, leaving the family to deal with the issue at the heart of the situation. Then Daddy sat down in his chair and settled her across his lap, Mummy squishing in beside him. 

Mummy couldn’t stop running her hand through her hair and wiped away the tears trickling down Georgina’s cheeks, even as her own fell. “Why? Why did you run away, my love?”

Georgina sniffled and looked down, playing with the collar of his dressing gown. 

“Georgina…” Her father’s tone was low and she pursed her lips to keep them from trembling. 

“I don’t want you to have another baby!” She blurted out, guilt and shame making her feel sick to her stomach.

Mummy drew back in surprise. Her face paled and she got that look in her eyes when she was both exasperated with Daddy and yet worried. 

“I heard you and Daddy talking,” Georgina continued, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her face. “What if the new baby doesn’t like me? What if-” she broke off and hiccuped a sob. She was so ashamed, but so scared. “What if you love the baby more than me?” She barely managed to say it at all, forcing the words past the lump in her throat. 

“Oh, my love,” Mummy cooed gently and tried to wipe Georgina’s tears away, only to find more falling in their wake. “We will love this baby just as much as we love you, not one drop more or less.”

“Really?” She sniffled, disbelieving.

“Yes,” Daddy’s tone brooked no argument. He tilted her chin up and gave her the look that always meant he was going to teach her something (about science, music, murders, and everything in between). “What have I taught you about your Mind Room?”

“It grows.”

He smiled softly. “Yes it does. Like Daddy’s Mind Palace, your tiny Mind Room will eventually grow, adding other rooms, levels, even a garden if you want, to accommodate new knowledge and memories.”

Georgina stared at him in confusion. 

“Well, you know what else does that?” He tapped his finger over his heart. “The moment I deduced your Mummy was going to have you, my heart exploded. Suddenly, I had an overabundance of love and affection for somebody that was no bigger than a sweetpea.” 

Georgina smiled at the nickname and wiped her cheeks, her tears slowing down. 

“So my heart grew to hold all of that love. And now another little peanut is on the way. And I will never love you nor your Mummy any less, so my heart has simply grown.”

“Really?” Georgina looked up at him hopefully.

“Really.” Daddy nodded solemnly and he kissed her forehead. “Every day, we will only love you more. I promise.”

Mummy nodded, too, and kissed her forehead, sharing a sappy look with Daddy. “We promise.”

Georgina let out a great sob of relief and buried her face in Daddy’s dressing gown. He let her cry out for a few minutes while Mummy rubbed her back soothingly. 

“We can discuss the ramifications of your actions tomorrow and how you are to _never_ run away again.” She nodded at Daddy’s firm command. “But right now, I think we all need some sleep. Okay?”

Georgina nodded again and leaned back. “But can…can I sleep with you and Mummy tonight?”

Mummy lovingly brushed her curls away from her damp cheeks. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“We love you, sweetpea,” Daddy promised.

Georgina smiled. “Love you, too.”


End file.
